To'kuwar, Part 2 (Previously)
To'kuwar is the second episode of Alien Force. Previously... Carl: We’re supposed to look for any possibly life forms on this planet. The way I see it, the aliens on this planet would have to be pretty big to withstand the gravity here for a while. We’re also after any evidence of H2O... The ground begins to rumble. Cracks quickly begin to form on the ground beneath Lucas. Lucas see a piece of Earth fall down, and Lucas begins to run as the ground beneath him begins to rumble, and fall as if the ground was hollow underneath. Carl: LUCAS! Lucas: I’m coming, I’ll be- AAH! Lucas falls beneath the ground as the ground crackle catches up to him, and he palls into what is now a pit, along with several other rocks. Carl: LUCAS! ... The hole begins to glow… It glows brighter, and brighter, to the point where Lucas turns off his flashlight. It grows brighter and brighter…too bright. Lucas begins to cover his eyes, nearly blinded by the light... Lucas: What the hell? Something’s wrong… I think. He sees a figure come from the light. Lucas: Carl? What the hell’s going on? Wait…that’s not Carl. That’s things got four arms! What the hell? No. NO. NOOO!!! …''' Wildvine: They appear to be taking illegal actions with alien tech I didn't even know they owned. Eye Guy: We have a problem… Wildvine: What? Eye Guy: You know how there have been aliens like us who have either served for good, bad, or neutral right? And how the bad ones are sent to Area 51? Wildvine: Yes... Eye Guy: A giant friend of ours was walking around in Phoenix, Arizona. Wildvine: Would you stop with the blank characters? Who and what are we talking about here. Eye Guy: '''Way Big’s missing… …''' Representative Spice: We must destroy that piece of alien tech or return it to Khoros to ensure peace between us and the off-worlders! Rep John: No! The tech we took from Khoros is probably centuries old, there is no real evidence of life forms on Khoros except one alien we now keep in Area 51, and it's barely living. Rep Spice: Are we all seriously going to listen to this crazy man? We don't know what we're dealing with! (Stage) Lucas Litigate: We're not going to listen to this man, because he doesn't make the decisions around here... Rep Spice: But Lucas! Mr. Litigate: I prefer to be called Mr. Litigate... I recall from my experiences on Khoros was went on past those walls underground that Representative Spice is correct, we are not to mess with the alien technology. But we have problems of our own... Rep John: Mmm...? Mr. Litigate: We must stop all this business on Earth, and stay safe from other possible future threats from other planets. So we have a weapon of our own...ladies and gentle, may I announce... the Galvan, the Pelotora, and the Galvanic Mechamorph. ''...'' Grey Matter: Representative John of the Convention Towers, I understand you do not trust us due to the fact that we aren't from here. We were hesitant to agree to the negotiation ourselves, but once we spoke to the astronaut, we came to understand that maybe we can be the one key to uphold a good view on a turn of events once and for all... Cannonbolt: What he's saying is, maybe we can make a difference. It doesn't matter if we seem like aliens to you, because you seem like aliens to us, and we three seem as aliens to one another. It doesn't matter, we're all different. If you give us a chance, maybe we can help, we help not just this state, not just this country, but the entire world... CannonBOLT! Everyone in the audience begins to clap, as cameras focus their angles on the aliens, thought Representative John keeps his arms folded in stubborness. '''... Wildvine grabs the alien and throws him through the ceiling into the sky, as Wildvine grabs the pipe with both arms, and tenses his arms as his feet release hold from the ground, and he is released into the air. The alien canine cuts through the vine with his wings, as Wildvine stretches his arms out and slaps the beast in the face, in mid-air. He tries again but the alien canine grabs his hand my the mouth and chews on it, causing pain to Wildvine. Wildvine pulls himself back to the hand the beast it chewing on, and punches the beast in the face, causing it to let go and Wildvine steps onto the beast and jumps of it, pushing Wildvine up, and the beast downward. Wildvine then grabs the falling alien canine by the stretch of his arms and pulls it up, then turns the angle of both Wildvine and the beast from vertical to horizontal, as Wildvine swings the beast around in a circle, gaining more an more speed and until Wildvine and the beast begin to fly in the air, though in an awkward motion. The beast grabs Wildvine's vines as a form of counterattack and frustration, throwing Wildvine to the ground, as Wildvine doesn't get back up, and passes out. ... Wildvine: Wildvine. I've been investigating cases of illegal alien tech being activated without government approval. I knew this would happed, that's why the officers and the fire-fighters came so quickly. Heatblast: You knew about this? Wildvine: Yes. I was told by Eye Guy that Way Big went missing. So whatever's in the meteor is either Way Big or more mysterious alien technology. Stinkfly, where's Eye Guy? ... Way Big begins to grow.' As his size increases, Wildvine, Heatblast, Sitnkfly, and everyone else begin to step back. Way Big's armor begins to turn red, but a skin turns black and his eyes turn purple. Wildvine: Not the point. Way Big's not just growing back to normal size, he's mutating like the alien beast I dealt with at the warehouse... Way Big: Area!!! Heatblast: He's gone crazy alright. ... News Reporter: Down here in Mid-town New York City we have an unexpected attack commited by what seems to be a mutated version of an alien we used to trust spawning monsters from what appears to be a purple storm of some sort, completely blocking out the Sun but mysteriously shining it's own purple light. The real question is, have all the aliens turned on them? Was Derulo John, Representative of the US Military right when he stated that we should've imprisoned the aliens in Area 51, or will Representative Spice prove that there is a true difference between good and bad aliens...? ... Zs'Skayr: We should help them. Cv'ety: Have you gone mad? It isn't necessary to do so, they have their own problems and we have ours. Zs'Skayr: We are a civilization of darkness and wilderness, but they live in their own civilized community, and we can respect that and help them. Cv'ety: What goes wrong in a population stays in the population. The humans think of us as mindless, creatures who only seek evil, they tell their children stories about us. They already seemed threatened by the walking torch and the titanic beast... Zs'Skayr: Maybe this can be a chance to prove to humans, and other aliens that we aren't pure evil... Cv'ety: What do we need to prove to those aliens? The homo sapiens used to enslave their own species, back in the day we only enslaved other alien species but we saw it was wrong. Zs'Skayr: Every species of alien in the universe have their own flaws. Just look at our history with the Vladians. Cv'ety: They go by the Vladats now... Zs'Skayr: Of course the homo sapiens refer to us as monstrous. We've cast a bad image of ourselves to the universe in the past. Cv'ety: What will you be able to do there anyway? The light from the cosmic storm will still injure you, you're powerless down there. ... Heatblast: Alright then, but we've got a crisis on Earth, and I'm asking for your help. Zs'Skayr: I was going to come anyway. I probably won't be allowed back this place anymore, anyway... Heatblast: Well then... welcome back to Earth, Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr: It's not Zs'Skayr...(puts on fabric as second skin) the name's Ghostfreak. ... Alien: I was given the name, "Four Arms". I was given the name in the army, I was the best multitasker anyone knew. Wildvine: How you know Four Arms was here? Eye Guy: It appears when the aliens send signals to each other it kinda messes with my head, and makes my eyes boil. I've learn of Four Arms and their plans to re-civilize this planet as they were communicating to each other. Wildvine: Well come on, let's go. How'd you even get here? Eye Guy: Easy, I took the railway to the nearest city here and then walked for a bit... Wildvine: If this place is fake, where's the real Area 51? Eye Guy: Let's go... ... Four Arms: Yes he 'can talk. You may not trust me, but I'm the only guy who knows exactly how to end this crisis on Earth, and prevent this planet from being deserted like Khoros, or being destroyed like Aburia. You're going to listen to me, or your planet's going to suffer. '... Mr. Litigate: You aliens probably don't know this, but if those aliens are able to withstand the immense heat of Earth's core, they'll literally feed off of its iron and disrupt the Earth's magnetic field, causing solar dust from the sun to literally erode the entire Earth anyway. Cannonbolt: Just like Aburia, except no solar flare. How do you know all this, sir? Mr. Litigate: Mmm... Well mostly because it's all over the news. We've got attacks here in New York, Paris, and even the United Arab Emirates! They're even attacking Antarctica, which I'm guessing they're going to be. Four Arms: Yes, they'll pick 3 points around the Earth to feed on, and the'll eat this planet from the inside... We need to assemble into five forces to target each one depending on our abilities and what we're able to handle. Mr. Litigate: Mmm... I'll be the one doing that. We're going to need come heavy-lifters in case the foundation of the tallest building in the world is eaten up, so Four Arms, Blitzwolfer, and Wildvine can go. We're going to also need a long-rang force in Paris because you'll most likely be in mid-air, so Eye Guy, Ghostfreak, and the small chubby alien can go. Heatblast, you and Cannonbolt can go down into the Artic, I'll send coordinates. Ditto, the mummy, and XLR8, stick with me. ... Mr. Litigate: Incoming! ''Way Big appears, kicking the building everyone is standing on over, as Heatblast, Mr. Litigate, and everyone else is falling off of. They continue to fall towards the ground, screaming helplessly. That's when '''the unbelievable happens... To'kuwar, Part 2 Category:Alien Force Episodes